The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for molding a resin-made tubular container with a cap for cosmetics or the like, and more particularly to a method and apparatus which permits simultaneous molding of a cap on a tubular container during the molding of the latter.
In the manufacture of a tubular product containing cosmetics, a premolded tubular container with its bottom open and having threadably attached thereto a cap is carried in an inverted position and the cosmetics or the like is filled into the container from the open end, and finally the open end is subjected to heat sealing or high-frequency sealing. Accordingly, since the tubular container is filled with the contents after it is closed by a cap, unlike other ordinary containers, the filling and sealing operation are simple, and hence the tubular container is suitable for high efficiency production through automation.
It is customary in the prior art, however, to mold the tubular container and the cap separately and then to threadably engage the cap with the neck of the tube. In this case, since the tubular container is relatively soft and does not stand by itself, a device and a step for holding the tubular container in a standing position are needed for achieving threaded engagement with the cap.